


Chore Day

by StandingOnShakyGround



Series: Clexa domesticated [4]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Oh my goodness more fluff, yes there is smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 08:01:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4471550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StandingOnShakyGround/pseuds/StandingOnShakyGround
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The domestic fluff continues as Clarke and Lexa have to tackle chores for the day. With a little smut to start things off ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chore Day

Clarke Griffin feels herself slowly wake from a restful slumber, her eyes flutter open as she takes in her surroundings. She looks towards the deep gray drapes pulled together tightly with beams of light shining through the cracks. She moves her head towards the nightstand and notices the time. She did not set an alarm wanting to get a good night sleep in without being woken by a blaring alarm. The next thing she notices brings a bright smile to her face.

 

One of the things the blonde nurse cherishes about her relationship with the brunette lawyer is how well they work together. Like any couple would, they have had their rough patches but their relationship has always been an equal give and take. Both their chosen career paths lead to many hours away from each other but it just made every moment they have together even more special. So in feeling the warmth of her girlfriend’s hand against her own and a foot touching her calf, sends tingles to every fiber of her being. Because even in sleep, even if they woke facing opposite directions, like this morning, they somehow find themselves connected in a way.

 

Clarke fully turns her body to face the sleeping beauty, and for what it feels like the millionth time, her breath catches at just how astoundingly gorgeous the woman is beside her. She bites her lip as she takes her hand and caresses the side of the lawyer’s face pushing away some of her unruly curls to the side. Her hand doesn’t leave the plains of hardened muscle before her as it continues its traverse pass smooth collarbones, down a cotton-covered torso onto solid hips.

 

Her body suddenly feels like it just sky rocketed to extreme temperatures and feels the need to worship the body beside her before their day begins. Her soft touches harden and move with purpose as she moves the cotton tank up to get to burning skin beneath. Shifting ever so lightly to hover over the brunette, Clarke places a ghost of a kiss to the side of the supple lips below her, which earns her a breathy whisper of her name.

 

Not wasting anymore time she moves the blanket covering them both and removes her sleep attire. Checking to make sure the brunette is still in dreamland, she moves to the end of their bed to begin her worship. Without laying her full weight on the body below her, the blonde lays kisses, nips, and licks on the bronze skin of her girlfriend.

 

Lexa Woods feels herself on a high, not like the drug induced kind but the kind of high she got after her first date with a certain blonde training to be a nurse back in university. The high she got when she heard a resounding “yes” when she asked said blonde to move in together. She feels her body responding to stimulation both within her dreams and in reality, she tries to hang on to both but realizes reality feels so much better. A moan escapes and she hears it ringing in her ears although she’s not sure if it came from her or not. Her body feels heavy on the soft sheets below her but the most prominently feeling she has is the abundant of wetness between her legs and the heavy breath of her girlfriend currently hovering over her center.

 

“CLARKE!” She groans. The lawyer grasps a handful of sheets below her and the other snake their way into the blonde tresses at her hip level.

 

The nurse gives a broad lick over the clothed center and hums at the sweet nectar seeping through. Her eyes flicker up to find green hooded eyes staring wantonly back at her. She gives a kiss on each creamy thigh by her cheeks and sends a sultry wink up. “Morning baby.”

 

Within seconds the blonde is reaching up and pulling down the black booty shorts covering her most sought after prize. She doesn’t waste any more time with teasing and dives straight into the sweet ambrosia her brunette girlfriend is copiously giving.

 

“FUCK CLARKE!” The lawyer’s hips shoot up off the bed, pushing her center closer to the source of her ecstasy.

 

The blonde is relentless in her quest of giving pleasure. She hums in excitement and adds to the gratification by involving her fingers into her girlfriend’s center. Her other arm having to provide an anchor for the writhing body below her.

 

Lexa’s body is contorted in a way that would look painful but the pleasure coursing through her veins outweighs any other feeling she has at the moment. Both her hands now are grasping the blonde’s golden locks that should cause her pain but instead drives her further in intensity. Her climax comes all too soon and she struggles to get air back into her lungs. Her body literally and figuratively returns back onto the mattress and tiny aftershocks reverberate through her body.

 

Clarke licks her lips smugly and is satisfied greatly by the look on the lawyer’s face. She gives one last kiss on the swollen center and settles her body on top of the heaving one below. She kisses the sweat glistening off the brunette’s brow and places an even softer one on the supple lips.

 

“Come on Lexi, time to get up. We have lots to do today.” With that the nurse is up and off the bed and swaggering into the ensuite bathroom leaving the panting brunette to gather her bearings.

 

“Yeah…okay…umm…babe…that was…yeah…okay.”

 

Today is chore day in the Woods/Griffin household and by the time the brunette staggers into the kitchen, breakfast is quickly put in front of her. Lexa looks at the plate of eggs, hash browns, and fruits on the side and to the blonde looking at her with a raised eyebrow, she walks around the kitchen island and takes her girlfriend in her arms and gives her a toe curling kiss.

 

Pulling back but not entirely letting go, she stares deep into those blue orbs and says, “Good morning my most beautiful sweet angel.” She watches the creamy skin in front of her take on a shade of pink, she kisses her once more before letting go and walking around the island again to sit in front of her breakfast.

 

Still a little dazed the blonde shakes her head and smiles warmly as she walks over to grab two steaming cups of coffee and places one in front of the lawyer who smiles in thanks and grabs another plate of breakfast for herself.

 

They sit and discuss things that need to be done on the house that day and steal a few kisses in between bites of food. The brunette finishes first and moves to put her dish away but the blonde stops her and says she will get it. They share one more kiss and as the lawyer makes her way outside, her girlfriend stops her from going all the way out.

 

“Really babe?” The nurse looks at her incredulously and walks to a drawer and pulls out a can of suntan spray. The brunette looks at her sheepishly and stands with her arms spread.

 

Clarke walks around her girlfriend spraying her liberally with suntan spray. “Cover your eyes and mouth Lex.” She says as she sprays the lawyer around her face, neck, and ears. The brunette shivers when the cold spray hits her neck making the blonde giggle at her.

 

The spraying stops and she feels the nurse walk away from her. As the spray is put away the blonde turns to say, “Don’t forget hat and sunglasses babe.”

 

“Yes boss!” The lawyer salutes dutifully as she goes to retrieve the items her girlfriend asked her to put on.

 

 

As so it was the brunette tackled outdoors in the garden maintenance and the blonde took care of vacuuming, kitchen clean up, and dusting indoors.

 

When it is around lunch time the blonde fixes them both a sandwich and cold lemonade and brings it out on a tray to the porch. She waves her hands wildly at her girlfriend who is using the trimmer near the fence line. When she finally gets her attention she gestures her over to the porch.

The lawyer removes her earmuffs and places them nearby as she gives a kiss of gratitude to the blonde. She grabs a glass of lemonade and downs half in one go.

 

“Phew it’s hot out!” the brunette removes her hat and sunglasses and her wild hair springs out due to the humidity.

 

Clarke laughs at her girlfriend’s wild mane and gestures for her to sit in the shade of the umbrella. She brings her chair to sit as close as possible to the brunette.

 

As the lawyer goes to reach for her sandwich her hand is slapped away which makes her instantly pout.

 

“Nope your hands a dirty so I’ll feed you. And your shirt is soaked so please remove it.”

 

“You just want to stare at my abs.” Lexa winks but does what she is told. She sighs as the breeze hits her heated skin.

 

“Maybe,” the blonde grins, “Have you seen your abs?” She picks up half a sandwich and brings it up for the brunette to take a bite out of it before she does.

 

The lawyer chews her food quickly and swallows; she looks down at herself then focuses her attention on her girlfriend’s chest. “They’re all right but they aren’t as magnificent as your boobs.” She bobs her eyebrows up and down, but before she can laugh out loud her mouth is stuffed with more sandwich.

 

Clarke rolls her eyes but giggles nonetheless. She takes turns feeding her girlfriend and herself; they eat in relative silence enjoying the slight breeze and each other’s company.

 

Once the sandwiches are gone, they slowly munch on a side of carrots and chips. The blonde leans back in her chair and prop her feet on her girlfriend’s thighs who immediately begin massaging them. “You thought about what you are going to do next weekend?”

 

Every four weeks or so, the nurse has to take a weekend shift at the hospital giving her a free day during the week, sometimes to catch up with friends, sometimes the lawyer takes a half day for them to do something together.

 

“I already told Indra that I would be coming in to work on the Grounder Enterprises case on Saturday.”

 

“Oh yeah? How’s that going?”

 

“It’s an open and shut case really. There’s clear evidence of the Mountain Men Corp improperly dumping their toxic waste on Grounder property. The best part is that weasel Wallace is representing the Mountain Men so I get to be a part of wiping that smug look off his face.”

 

“Wallace? As in Cage Wallace, the douche bag that tried to get you suspended in fourth year when you did better than him on the mid-terms?”

 

The lawyer let out a laugh, “Yep that very same dirt bag. Daddy won’t be able to save him from this humiliation this time.”

 

The blonde leans forward and kisses her lawyer girlfriend. “Good, squash the little turd and put him is his place.”

 

They share a laugh and munch on a few more carrots. The brunette recalls something she has to tell the blonde so she squeezes her calf muscles gently to get her attention.

 

“Oh Raven says the carburetor for the fastback should be in this week so we’re going to work on it Sunday so just go there after work, they’re cooking us dinner.”

 

“Okay sounds good.” The nurse puts her feet down and gathers their plates. “You almost done with the garden?”

 

“Yeah just about, just have to put the lawn mower and garden hose away really. What else is there to do in the house?”

 

“Just laundry but I was thinking,” the blonde leans forward and drags her finger along the brunette’s collarbone onto the edge of her sports bra, “these clothes need to be washed so how about you put those things away and meet me in the shower.” She leans in for a deep kiss but pulls away just as fast and walks inside with the dishes leaving the lawyer stunned for the second time that day.

 

The lawyer moves in double time to put away the gardening equipment and by the time she bounds into their bedroom she can hear the shower running. It takes her seconds to remove every piece of clothing on her body and joins her girlfriend in the shower.

 

The shower last much longer than either anticipate with the lawyer wanting to payback her delicious wake up call twice over under the streams of water.

 

By the time the blonde catches her breath after the second round she pants out, “babe we have to get out of here or we won’t have water left to do the laundry.”

 

Lexa grips the blondes hips tightly and growls out, “fine, I’ll just have to take you later on much dryer land although I doubt you would be very dry my dear.” She gives her girlfriend and light slap to her behind and reaches to turn the water off.

 

Clarke has to grip the wall tightly when her girlfriend’s hands leave her hips in fear her knees will give out. The curtain is pulled back and the lawyer steps out only to return a few seconds later with towels and a smug look on her face.

 

“Come on sweetheart we still have laundry to do.”

 

This time it is the blonde left standing there trying to regain her senses as the brunette swaggers away to put on fresh clothes.

 

They meet in the laundry room with the washer already filling with water and the brunette throwing in their dirty clothes. The nurse drops more on the floor for later loads and goes to give the lawyer a kiss on her shoulder. They work in tandem sorting, washing, and folding a week’s worth of laundry. When it came to time for some clothes that need ironing, the blonde sends her girlfriend away to start on dinner, who only leaves after a short, steamy make-out session on top of the washing machine.

 

 

An hour later after the last load is in the dryer and the ironed clothes are put away the nurse walks into the kitchen to hear the melodious sound of her lawyer girlfriend singing a Disney song of all songs.

_I wanna be where the people are  
I wanna see, wanna see them dancing_

_Walking around on those  
What do you call 'em? Oh, feet_

_Flipping your fins you don't get too far_  
_Legs are required for jumping, dancing_  
 _Strolling along down a_  
 _What's that word again?_  
 _Street_

She watches as the brunette, who can normally stare a six-foot burly man into submission, who can be the fiercest warrior on the soccer field and can let out an astounding battle cry, who can argue better than anyone she knows, frolic back and forth in the kitchen singing a Little Mermaid song. She makes her way to the stool on the island and continues to be mesmerized by the beauty before her. Even after they see eye to eye the brunette continues to sing her heart out in front of the blonde causing her heart to flutter. She claps madly when the song ends and the lawyer goes straight into another Disney song.

The soft buzz of her phone beside her signals an incoming text message.

 **From Lil Blake:** Sup sista! What did you guys get up to today?

 **From Blondie:** It was chore day…

 **From Lil Blake:** Ew boring!

 **From Blondie:** Actually it was quite…satisfying lol

 **From Lil Blake:** Ugh I don’t even want to know you horndogs :P

 **From Blondie:** You probably don’t lol

She sets her phone to the side and returns her gaze towards the brunette, whose wild mane bounces up and down as she really gets into the song she singing. The sight is so heart warming she can’t help but look forward to hopefully a really long life with the girl who brings her so much happiness, she truly feels like the luckiest girl in the world to find a partner in every aspect of her life.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> A little longer than the rest of the series cause you know have to get that smut in ;) Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
